


All Good Things

by FrozenHearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adorable Ignis, Crushes, Cute, Drabble, Everyone Ships Gladio/Ignis, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Gladio is smooth af, Gladnis, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Clarus Amicitia, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Mentioned Regis, Mutual Pining, Requested fic, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Sibling Love, Siblings, Supportive Clarus, Supportive Iris, Supportive Regis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, writing this gave me cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Gladiolus meets Ignis while taking his sister shopping.





	All Good Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonGem777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGem777/gifts).



> This was requested by the lovley DragonGem777, I hope you enjoy!

Gladio knew he wouldn't be here right now if Iris hadn't complained to their dad. He didn't want to be stuck as chauffeur to her and her friends, but Clarus was busy in a meeting and when he got out, Iris was stubborn. And Amicitias were always the worst when it came to being stubborn.

So now he was sitting in the dressing room of one of the many stores Iris had pulled him into, carrying an ungodly amount of shopping bags as she tried on what felt like the one millionth dress that day.

"Gladdy, you haven't even looked at the past three dresses," Iris whined as she came out of the stall. She was wearing a pretty green dress, with a pair of long sleeves and a flounce on the hem of the skirt. Gladio told her it looked nice.

"You're just saying that!" Iris huffed, "Just look and tell me!"

"Listen, Iris," Gladio scrubbed a hand over his face, "You look good in all these dresses. Just pick one and we'll go get lunch."

Iris sighed, and Gladio heard the dressing room door click shut. He could hear Iris's friends chatting and giggling and he just wanted it to be done. Honestly, these girls were pickier than Noctis, and while it wasn't saying much, it was still quite the predicament.

"Shopping with your sister?"

Gladio looked up to see a man with soft brown hair and green eyes staring politely at him. His silver frames sat on a slender nose, and Gladio swore he could have seen him from somewhere; his accent was obviously Tenebraen, but Gladio couldn't recall ever visiting the country.

The man laughed, holding out a hand, "Apologies. Ignis Scientia, I also work for Prince Noctis."

Oh. So that's where he'd seen the guy. Gladio took his hand, surprised at Ignis's strong grip, "Gladiolus Amicitia. You're his advisor, right?"

Gladio grimned when he saw Ignis's cheeks flush slightly pink, the small stutter in his reply, "Ah- yes! I've.... sat in on some of his Highness's sparrong sessions with you. You're very good."

Awww, man. Anyone could probably smell Ignis's nervousness from a mile away. The advisor ducked his head, fiddling with the arm of his glasses and the only thing Gladio could think was that Ignis was too damn cute right now. 

It was quite surprising, really. Gladio had only ever seen Ignis when he was stern with Noctis over sleeping during meetings or running through the halls when he was late for a meeting. Once he'd seen Ignis fall asleep in the library from workong an all-nighter to prepare for next week's meetings.

Huh. It seemed Ignis had a lot of meetings.

"My sister needed a chauffer with her friends," Gladio changed the subject, "Dad was working. How about you?"

Ignis squared his shoulders, "Noctis gave me the day off," he admitted, "I find it rather embarassing that I don't know what to do with myself."

Gladio chuckled, and Ignis blushed harder. 

"What?" Ignis demanded, "What's so funny?"

"You," Gladio laughed, "I've never heard that you don't know what to do. Noctis says you have everything planned down to the second."

Ignis raised a brow, "Does His Highness say anything else about me?"

Gladio could hear Iris telling her friends to be quiet in the dressing rooms. He wasn't sure if they were eavesdropping on purpose, but he found he didn't really care. It was better than having them cause a ruckus and getting kicked out.

"That depends," Gladio drew himself up from the bench he was sitting on, looking down at Ignis through his lashes, "what has he told you about me?"

Ignis pushed his glasses farther up his nose, "That depends," he countered, "Why don't we compare notes?"

Gladio grinned, "Over dinner?"

Ignis averted his eyes, but Gladio followed, cocking his head slightly. He heard the dressing room door open, ignoring Iris as sje stepped out with her friends.

"Iggy?" Gladio prompted, "Would you like to get dinner with me?"

Iris was hissing at her friends to "Shut the fuck up, guys!" Her friends were giggling like hyenas. Gladio made a mental note to scold her later for her language.

"Yes," Ignis finally said after what felt like hours, "I would love that."

"It's a date," Gladio beamed, Iris squealing and suddenly Gladio found himself smothered by Iris as she latched onto him, running her mouth at a mile a minute. 

"Dad said it was gonna happen, y' know," Iris admonished when they were in the car later. Iris's friends had been dropped off to their respective homes, and Ignis's number was programmed into his phone. "Said that the King told him Ignis seemed to be smitten with someone."

Gladio grinned, feeling his face burn slightly, "Really? Guess I gotta make a good impression."

Iris clicked her tongue, "Ashley said you guys looked really cute together. Thought I should tell you."

"Well you can tell Ashley to mind her own business."

Gladio knew it didn't matter what Ashley said anyway. He had a date with Ignis to get ready for.


End file.
